The central nervous system is a vital part of the human physiology that coordinates human activity. It is primarily made up of the brain and the spine. The spinal chord is made up of a bundle of nerve tissue which originates in the brain and branches out to various parts of the body, acting as a conduit to communicate neuronal signals from the brain to the rest of the body, including motor control and sensations. Protecting the spinal chord is the spinal, or vertebral, column. Anatomically, the spinal column is made up of several regions, including the cervical, thoracic, lumbar and sacral regions. The cervical spine is made up of seven vertebrae, and functions to support the weight of the head. The thoracic spine is made up of twelve vertebrae and functions to protect the organs located within the chest. Five vertebrae make up the lumber spine. The lumber spine contains the largest vertebra and functions as the main weight bearing portion of the spine. Located at the base of the spine is the five fused vertebrae known as the sacrum. The coccyx sits at the base of the spinal column and consists of four fused vertebrae.
Each of the vertebrae associated with the various spinal chord regions are made up of a vertebral body, a posterior arch, and transverse processes. The vertebral body, often described as having a drum-like shape, is designed to bear weight and withstand compression or loading. In between the vertebral bodies is the intervertebral disc. The intervertebral disc is filled with a soft, gelatinous-like substance which helps cushion the spine against various movements and can be the source of various diseases. The posterior arch of the vertebrae is made up of the lamina, pedicles and facet joints. Transverse processes extend outwardly from the vertebrae and provide the means for muscle and ligament attachment, which aid in movement and stabilization of the vertebra.
While most people have fully functional spinal chords, it is not uncommon for individuals to suffer some type of spinal ailment, including degenerative spine disease, spinal trauma, spinal tumors, or spinal chord/vertebral column abnormalities. Spinal fractures, or vertebra compression fractures, occur when one the bones of the spinal column fractures. Such an event is often accompanied by sudden onset of pain in the back which intensifies when sitting or standing and decreases when lying down. The pain associated with vertebra compression fractures can be strong enough to limit the activities a person can undertake, thereby reducing the overall quality of life of the individual. When the bone breaks, it often cracks and collapses, thereby becoming compressed. Typical bones in the skeleton system, such as long bones of the leg, which must be capable of handling rigorous movement, are more dense and rigid as compared to bones of the spinal system. The bones of the spinal chord, however, are less dense than other bones and contain spongy, soft bone areas, allowing the body to move in certain manners, such as bending and twisting. While these bones allow for such motions, they are more susceptible to fractures.
Vertebra compression fractures often result from physical injury or trauma. Various other conditions, such as osteoporosis and long term drug usage, including steroid usage, can make bones more fragile and therefore more prone to fractures. In addition, cancer, such as those that occur in the bone, i.e. multiple myeloma, and those that do not occur in the bone but metastasize and spread to the bone, i.e. breast or prostate cancer, weaken bone structure resulting in increased risk for vertebra compression fractures. Spinal fractures that are not properly treated can result in serious medical conditions, such as kyphosis (forward curvature of the spine) or dowager's hump. While the actual fracture may lessen in pain severity over time as the fracture heals, spinal fractures that are not treated, typically through surgical intervention, result in the bone healing in the fractured, collapsed position. A fracture that remains deformed, therefore, can shorten the spine and push it forward, thereby adversely affecting the alignment of the spine.